


Favorites

by AliceCambio



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21642733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceCambio/pseuds/AliceCambio
Summary: Oneshot for Smut Monday, November 2019. Theme: Coffee/Tea.Written as a semi-au where Tyrion and Sansa get remarried after the events of season 8. He loves coffee, and she loves tea. Both love to read, and an erotic poem changes their afternoon in the Winterfell library.No triggers that I can think of, but oral and vaginal sex all round.
Relationships: Tyrion Lannister/Sansa Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81





	Favorites

Tyrion drank coffee when he read. He had done so for years, often drinking several mugs in the Red Keep’s massive library. He loved the beverage when he was reading or during those long, boring meetings as an agent of the government. He found it’s warmth comforting, and the bitterness, even calmed by a touch of cream, kept his mind awake. 

Sansa couldn’t understand it, and preferred tea, as her mother had introduced her to when she was growing up in the North. She liked the variety of teas available, and honey made even the strongest teas palatable. Tea was also cheap, most of the time. Coffee, on the other hand, had to be shipped to Winterfell from Mereen or Dorne. Tea could also be ordered from the same far-off places, but Sansa preferred the familiar comfort of Westerosi tea. Every sip was gentle but firm and reminded her of her mother and father. 

At the moment, however, the lovers’ drinks were knocked over on their shared table in the Winterfell library. Sansa’s book, a collection of erotic poems, lay page down on the floor next to the lovers on the floor. Luckily, Sansa had made a couple of changes to the castle’s décor in the years since her takeover. The pair were sprawled together on top of a thick moose-hair rug, stitched together by Sansa after she had the castle Maester put some preservative agents into them. 

Sansa lay nearly naked, her newly-torn shift hanging from her hips. She didn’t care about the tear, though. How could she when Tyrion was massaging and licking her breasts so beautifully? She sat up a little, pulling her husband closer and tugging at the hem of his shirt. 

“Slow down, love! You’ll see me naked before you soon enough,” Tyrion told her, laughing. His laughs died abruptly, as Sansa changed her hands’ movements, reaching down and pressing her hand against his hard cock, rubbing intensely. He groaned and pinched her nipples in response, and the pair finished taking off their clothes quickly. 

Sansa lay back on the rug, spreading her legs a little for Tyrion. He moved between them, spreading them a little more. He used one hand to spread her lips, looking at her warm, pink cunt with lustful eyes. He could feel saliva collecting in his mouth and he dropped his upper body down, using hands, lips, and tongue to satisfy her. 

Sansa wiggled and sighed, pushing her hips up to meet Tyrion’s ministrations. She moaned as his hot tongue and firm fingers delved into her pussy and danced on her clit, effortless and so talented. She had felt mildly uncomfortable on their second wedding night when she finally asked him to join her in bed and make love to her. Her discomfort was due to his reputation as a lover: if the rumor mill was true, he hand thousands of women before he was thirty. She was afraid he would be bored of her inexperience. Now, she didn’t care. Tyrion proved to be attentive and eager to show her his skill and was forever teaching her something new about her body, about her needs and wants. 

“I never get tired of the way you taste. So good.”  
She stifled a moan with a clenched fist, then lowered it and looked at him.   
“Do I—ah—taste better than coffee?”

“Absolutely!” he declared lowering his mouth again. Within minutes, Sansa’s body was contorting and twisting in orgasm, eyes rolled back in their sockets. Tyrion leaned back, rubbing her legs gently and watching her, relishing in the pleasure. His cock was throbbing, but he was patient, as he always got the most pleasure from a woman by giving her pleasure.

Sansa’s head turned up towards him, and she angled her hips at him, silently inviting Tyrion in. He sat up on his knees and carefully guided himself in, shuddering when he was fully seated in her tight, wet body. He pulled out slowly, thrusting back in hard. Sansa moaned loudly, angling her hips to meet him repeatedly. 

Tyrion took advantage of their height difference and pressed his face into her breasts. His hands lifted and pressed against her tits on either side, using his thumbs to play with her nipples. Their hips moved and sweat collected on their respective skins. Sansa came again, and Tyrion cried out as her cunt throbbed and rippled around his hot cock. 

“I’m so close, my love,” he said as she came down from her orgasm.   
“Get—get up,” she told him gently.

He looked at her, confused, but followed her instruction, standing. She lay on her stomach and put one hand around his shaft, stroking. He moaned as her lips met his cockhead in a hot kiss, and her blue eyes met his mismatched ones. 

“I want to use my mouth on you,” she said. “Like in the poem I read, the one that started all this.”

He nodded and let his head dip back on his neck, eyes closing in pleasure as Sansa began sucking him off. He felt dizzy, hot, and saw spots when he came down Sansa’s throat. He dropped next to her, and she pulled their cloaks towards them as their bodies cooled. As she covered him and herself up, he smiled and opened his eyes. 

“We’ll never get the children you want if you keep finishing me like that.”  
“Well, you don’t have to worry about that for a while,” she told him with a smile. “The Maester told me today that I’m three moons along.”  
He stared at her and smiled after a moment. Then, he looked scared.   
“Should we have done that? Would it hurt him or her?”

She laughed. “I asked. We’re fine until at least the eighth moon, unless I start showing signs of discomfort or difficulty. And trust me, I do not right now.”  
Tyrion smiled again, pulling himself close to his wife and soon-to-be mother of his child. He was nervous about being a father, and also about whether there would be any genetic issues from himself, but also excited. Sansa would be a wonderful mother, and he knew it.


End file.
